


Roommates

by Alex_Sides



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, Roommates, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sides/pseuds/Alex_Sides
Summary: Hey guys! Here's a little teaser of something I've been working on for a bit now. I do not have a date of when I'll publish the full thing, don't know yet if it'll be just a short thing or a full on story.But, I do hope you like this one, be sure to let me know if you'd like a full story in the future with this!
Kudos: 8





	Roommates

Jaren exhaled as he shoves the door close with his foot. He was freshly moved in, twenty minutes ago to be exact, in his new apartment. He dropped the box he was holding in the kitchen and took a moment to look out of the windows that were above the sink. He might be on the third floor of a ten-story apartment building, but the view was incredible.

His head turned to the front door as someone opened it with a groaned and slammed it shut again,

“You ass, why’d you shut the door on me?”

Jaren snickered, “Come on, that box is not that heavy,” John gave him a disheartened look as he carefully dropped the box on the ground with a mumble of ‘Canadian bitch’ as Jaren turned back to the view.

Apartments in California weren’t given, especially alone, so when Jaren told his American friend he was moving there, John almost instantly proposed they get a place together. It made sense, Jaren moving from Canada to Cali and getting an apartment on his own wasn’t realistic. Plus, it’s not like moving in with John is a bad idea, right?

“...ren, Jaren!” Said man jumped as he turned to look at his friend as he put a hand on his shoulder, “No time for day-dreaming now, man. We got a lot of shit to unpack.”

“Right! Sorry,” Jaren took a box and walked to his room, ignoring the ‘Stop apologizing you stupid Canadian,’ from his friend.

This will be awesome.


End file.
